Stuck
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Sometimes, even a stormy weather isn't so bad.


**Title: **Stuck

**Pairing: **ImaNaru

**Summary: **Sometimes, even a stormy weather isn't so bad.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters. Unfortunately.

**A/N: **I'm kinda hyped up at the moment since we're getting a second season~~ So yeah…

**~Stuck~**

Naruko sat on the couch with a frown, knees drawn up as he glared daggers at the bad weather outside. They were supposed to go out for picnic today. But no…They were stuck inside the house because the damn storm had no sense of timing, and now, they were forced to stay home with nothing better to do. Also, Imaizumi seemed to be so caught up with the book he was currently reading. In short, the loud sprinter was bored to death.

"Ugh, this is so annoying!" The redhead complained, "Stupid weather…"

"Complaining about the weather won't help." Imaizumi commented, eyes not leaving the book.

"Shut up!"

…

…

…

"Hotshot…"

Ignore…

"Hotshot…"

Ignore…

"Hotshot…"

Ignore…

Naruko's frowned deepened. Is Imaizumi planning to ignore him for the rest of the day? _Nononono_, _**just no.**_The redhead wouldn't let him, not when he was so bored. "Hey Hotshot…" The redhead called out in a sing-song voice, reaching out for the book in Imaizumi's hands.

"Stop that!" Imaizumi commanded as he swatted the redhead's hand away. "I'm reading and you're making it hard for me to concentrate."

"But I'm bored!" The redhead whined, still trying to steal the book from the dark-haired male. "And you've been reading that since this morning!"

"Be quiet, I'm reaching the good part." Imaizumi declared, completely ignoring the redhead.

"Yeah, yeah…Like hell I will." Naruko answered, his glare now directed at Imaizumi. The taller male looking warm and comfortable under the usagi printed blanket wrapped around him, which in turn caused the redhead's annoyance to grow. "And stop hogging the blankets all to yourself!"

"It's cold." The other teen answered blankly, still refusing to face his companion as he flipped the page of the book.

"That's why you have to share, Annoying-izumi!" The loudmouthed idiot stated, hands reaching out, probably to steal the blankets from the taller teen only to have his hands swatted away…_again_.

"No…"

The redhead huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away, pouting unconsciously. Well, if Imaizumi is going to act like that, then he'd just start ignoring him too. Who cares if he's actually freezing?

…

…

Imaizumi momentarily drew his attention away from the book, wondering why Naruko had gone silent. Glancing sideways, Imaizumi observed the redhead for a while, noting that the much smaller teen was actually shaking a bit, as a matter of fact, Naruko seemed to have been trying to keep himself warm by hugging himself, an adorable pout present upon his lips.

_Really now_, Imaizumi though with a fond shake of his head. Carefully placing the book down, Imaizumi softly called out. "Naruko…" only to be ignored by the other…Chuckling inwardly, Imaizumi simply pulled the redhead over, managing to easily lift the sprinter up onto his lap—this earned him a startled yelp from the redhead—before quickly wrapping the blanket around both of them.

"W-what the hell, Annoying-izumi!?" Naruko protested, his cheeks earning a pale rosy hue.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Imaizumi asked, trying to hide the upward curve of his lips. "So I'm keeping you warm."

"As if!" The redhead exclaimed, trying to hide the obvious. "I'm not cold, at all!"

"Yes, yes, of course you're not." Imaizumi answered, wounding his arms around the other's waist.

"I'm really not!"

"But isn't this comfortable?" The taller of the two asked, resting his chin atop Naruko's head.

Naruko's blush darkened, feeling Imaizumi shift a little to plant a feather like kiss upon his hair. "…Well…maybe…just a little."

And as they remained snuggled under the warmth of the blanket, Naruko realized that being stuck at home during such as stormy weather isn't so bad after all.

**~End~  
**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
